


won't know until we get there

by belugas, nichestars



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bodhi my Small Anxious Son, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Shitty Motels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/pseuds/belugas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/pseuds/nichestars
Summary: Bodhi takes the tie out of his hair so the wind can run through it. They’ve got the windows down and the breeze is warm as they streak down the highway. “Hey, Jyn, how far is it to your dad’s house, again?” he asks as he sticks his hand out the window.“2,187 miles. It’s a 30-hour trip, give or take, so if we do at least eight hours of driving a day we’ll make it there in four and still have time to make all the stops we need.”Cassian pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and gave Jyn a look from the driver’s seat. “Nerd.”





	won't know until we get there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



Bodhi’s duffel bag slips off his shoulder as he struggles to lock the door to his apartment. It’s still dark outside, and quiet, the only sounds a few birds and the distant hum of the highway, and— _BEEP_ —someone’s carn horn.

“Shit,” Bodhi says, just as he fumbles his key into the lock, twists it, the deadbolt clunking into place. Two more quick _BEEPS_ echo off the building, and he turns to see Jyn parked on the curb, leaning out the window and grinning.

“Ssshhhhh!” Bodhi hisses, grimacing with a finger in front of his mouth as he drags his duffel bag-and-backpack-laden-self towards her as quickly and quietly as is humanly possible. “Jyn, people are sleeping. My neighbors are gonna hate me.”

“They can go back to sleep.” Jyn makes a face at him. “Get in, we gotta go get Cassian.”

“And coffee, we’d better be getting coffee.” Bodhi opens the trunk of the SUV and lifts his bags inside.

“Alright, grumpypants, we’ll get coffee too.” Jyn said as she scooted up in her seat to raise an eyebrow at Bodhi in the rearview mirror. “How much did you pack?”

“A duffel bag and a backpack? Jyn, we’re driving almost all the way across the country, I packed as lightly as I could.” He poked at the tiny roller suitcase that was the only other thing in the trunk. “Is this all you brought?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m not high-maintenance, unlike some people. Also washing a load of laundry is a thing some people do.”

Bodhi stuck his tongue out at her before shutting the trunk.

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi takes the tie out of his hair so the wind can run through it. They’ve got the windows down and the breeze is warm as they streak down the highway. “Hey, Jyn, how far is it to your dad’s house, again?” he asks as he sticks his hand out the window.

“2,187 miles. It’s a 30-hour trip, give or take, so if we do at least eight hours of driving a day we’ll make it there in four and still have time to make all the stops we need.”

Cassian pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and gave Jyn a look from the driver’s seat. “Nerd.”

Jyn stuck her tongue out at him. “What, I’m a nerd because I use my GPS like a normal person? Not everyone has an ‘internal compass’ like you, Cassian.”

Bodhi grinned from the backseat. “Also, we wanted to actually drive in the right direction.”

“That was _one time_!” Cassian argued, as both Bodhi and Jyn laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a long, flat stretch of highway with nothing to see but dirt and dry grass, and both Jyn and Cassian fall asleep. Bodhi gently turns down the knob on the radio so the Fleetwood Mac playing on _WK2SO, Your Home for Classic Rock_ won’t wake them up.

He sneaks a glance at Jyn, curled up in the front seat, and Cassian stretched catlike across the back. Jyn’s cheek is smushed against the door, pillowed on her balled-up hoodie. Cassian’s hair bounces with each crack in the asphalt.

Bodhi smiles to himself, even though his heart hurts a little. He tamps down thoughts about how soft and sweet they both look–how had he never noticed how long Cassian’s eyelashes were? How did Jyn manage to look so cute with her cheek smushed against her pillow?–and tries to focus on the road ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Bodhi stretches out on his back in a shitty motel bed. The mattress smells musty and the carpet looks disgusting.

Jyn had confirmed it also _felt_ disgusting when she took her shoes off. Both Bodhi and Cassian, who had the self-preservation to keep their own socks on (Bodhi doubled his, to be safe), watched in horror as she padded barefoot around the room.

“That’s just gross, Jyn,” Cassian said.

“You’re gonna get a disease and I’m not going to have any sympathy for you,” said Bodhi.

“You two are just germaphobes,” said Jyn, shrugging as she stepped into the bathroom. Bodhi gagged.

It was still the best option they had found in what Cassian had so aptly called Bumfuck, Iowa. The room was lit by two dingy lamps and the dim glow of neon from the sign on the Kum & Go across the street.

The motel only had one room left (“Bullshit,” said Cassian. “There aren’t even 50 rooms worth of people in this town”), and it’s a king—and not even Jyn is willing to _sleep_ on the carpet.

So they share the bed.

“I move around a lot,” says Jyn. “If I don’t sleep in the middle I’ll probably roll off.”

Bodhi tries to ignore the warm bodies next to him, tries not to think about the ache in his chest, hopes Jyn and Cassian can’t hear his heart beating too fast. He turns over to face the water-stained wall until his eyes can’t stay open any longer.

He wakes up the next morning to Jyn’s arms around him, her head pressed between his shoulder blades. He extricates himself as gently as possible and climbs quietly out of bed.  
He definitely, _definitely_ doesn’t think about how nice it was to wake up next to Jyn as he washes his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in the middle of Wyoming, Bodhi falls asleep curled up in the backseat, face-down in Cassian’s sweatshirt. Cassian had offered it to him as a pillow, and Bodhi hadn’t known how to say no, so he’d accepted it. The fact that it was warm and soft and smelled just like Cassian was both comforting and extremely difficult to ignore.

He wakes up to Jyn and Cassian holding hands across the armrest.

It’s easier just to close his eyes again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bodhi?” Cassian says, his voice softer than Bodhi’s ever heard it.

“Yeah, Cass?”

“Jyn and I… we like each other. as, uh, more than friends.” He takes Jyn’s hand, and she smiles at him, before turning its brilliance to Bodhi.

Bodhi’s heart plummets. _This was always going to happen_ , he reminds himself, swallowing the lump in his throat. _You always knew that someday they wouldn’t need you any more, it was so stupid of you to think–_

“I’m happy for you,” he says, and smiles. It feels like his face is going to crack.

Jyn puts a hand on Cassian’s shoulder. “Cass, you can’t just– Bodhi, we like each other,” she says, and then leans forward to take Bodhi’s hand in the one that isn’t already holding Cassian’s, “and we like you, too. Both of us.” She smiles at him, bites her lip like she’s trying to tone down her grin. She bounces a little on the balls of her feet. Cassian is blushing.

“You… what?” Bodhi asks. He’s not sure what he’s hearing—his mind is trying to catch up, to recover from the emotional whiplash. He stares at Jyn, not quite sure that he heard her correctly. His heart is beating too fast and the blood is rushing in his ears and he doesn’t know how to respond.

Jyn’s smile fades. “If you don’t feel the same way, it’s okay, Bodhi,” she says, quickly. “And it won’t change anything about the rest of our trip, Cassian and I won’t make things awkward. We can still be friends. Right, Cass?” She turns toward him.

“Of course,” Cassian answers, looking doubly concerned now. “You’re important to us, Bodhi. We’ll respect what you want.” He chews at the inside of his cheek.

Jyn lets go of Bodhi’s hand, looking more than a little heartbroken, and that’s enough to snap Bodhi out of it. He reaches forward and takes her hand again. It’s difficult trying to sound gentle and firm at the same time. “No! I mean, yes, yes, I like both of you, of course I do, I just… this is a lot to take in, are you sure? Are you really sure? This isn’t a joke or something?” He pauses, trying to catch his breath, which is hard when the room is beginning to spin and the only thing keeping him grounded is Jyn’s hand in his.

Jyn takes both Bodhi’s hands in hers, letting go of Cassian, who moves closer to both of them. “We wouldn’t joke about that, we’re both really serious.”

Bodhi kisses her, and when they pull back, he can’t help smiling back at her. Cassian is waiting for him when he turns, and they kiss, too, soft and slow and deep. It doesn’t feel like a first kiss. Neither of them mention that his cheeks are damp.

Bodhi’s never been further from where he was born, but for the first time in a long time, it feels like home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, giftee, for not only requesting bodhi/jyn/cassian, but also for giving me the option to write a road trip AU! this was so much fun, and i hope you like it ♥ title comes from the song _[until we get there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Lkh4U0py-0)_ by lucius.
> 
> many, MANY thanks to nichestars for all her help with this!


End file.
